When I Fall I Pulling You All Down With Me
by Timbermist
Summary: A young she-cat is troubled by her discolored pelt and as she discovers love she also discovers great hate. When the deputy dies she is chosen, angering the cat that already hates her. The cat seeks revenge, killing all those dear to her. Lonely and depressed she gives up, and her will to live.
1. Chapter 1

_No wrong steps._

 _Get this right._

 _You want to be a warrior, don't you?_

 _Yeah, of course! Then I get to go to clan meetings!_

 _Are you sure? You never got to go as an apprentice because the clan was embarrassed about your strange fur._

 _Leap, and. . . Look! I got a vole!_

 _"_ See, self? My green pelt doesn't stop me from being a good warrior!" I muttered.

"Squa!" I heard a voice, and didn't have any time to run from it. _Fox dung! Who would've thought someone would attack me out of nowhere? "_ What are you doing on Treeclan territory, you beauitifully colored, over-sized rabbit!" The mostly black tom was confused for a moment. ". . . Never mind, you're just a cat. . . And I just realized that I'm not on my territory anymore. . . Anyway, who are you?" By now he was off of me, and I was sitting, and he was standing, and I couldn't look away from his wonderful blue eyes.

"Um. . ." I noticed that he was completely black except for the white triangle on his forehead. "I'm Reedpaw. . . Who are you?"

"They call me Razorpaw, but hopefully not anymore, if this hunt goes well." Razorpaw paused and looked around. "This is supposed to be my warrior assessment, but I think it's pretty boring." He then looked straight into my eyes. "I would much rather be talking to you; green just happens to be my favorite color, and it looks as if you know all about green. . . With those eyes and all." Razorpaw glanced at my fur. "How do you keep your fur green like that?"

"Well, I was sort of born like this. . ." I wasn't sure how to explain it.

"Cool," Razorpaw sat and pondered at me for about three heartbeats then meowed, "it's weird how I haven't seen you at a gathering before. . . But I hope to see you at the next one, Reedpaw. Later!" And he turned around and trotted back to his territory, leaving me to sit there and watch him leave.

I finally got up with my vole that I had caught, and started searching for other prey.

 _Until next time, Razorpaw!_

 ***line break***

"May all cats larger than a rabbit gather around the Meeting Stone," Pondstar spoke loudly above all of the evening chatter of the clan. She waited patiently for every cat to sit and be ready to listen to her. Then she spoke. "Tonight we gather the clan to recognize a new warrior." Pondstar looked directly at me. "Reedpaw! It is my understanding that you have done an outstanding job learning to be a true warrior!" Pondstar was obviously filled with pride, and I guessed that I probably looked the same. _I wonder if Razorpaw has become a warrior yet._ "Aspennose, has your apprentice completed her warrior training?"

"Yes, Pondstar, and I think that she is more than ready to become a full member of this clan." His deep voice was as clear as Pondstar's when he spoke. He turned to me and smiled.

"Reedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and be a true warrior to the best of your abilities?"

"I do." I hoped that my voice sounded steady.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I grant you your warrior name. From this day forth, you will be known as Reedheart, for your strong heart, and determination, just like you mother cat. Use your skills well for your clan." There was a slight hesitation until Aspennose and Emberlake started cheering my new name, then the rest of the clan joined in.

"Reedheart, Reedheart, Reedheart!"

It continued until Pondstar declared that it was time to eat. We all went to our nests after we ate, and I spent my first night in the warrior's den. I was placed next to Emberlake, who just had his warrior ceremony about two moons ago. He had a pelt kind of like Razorpaw. Emberlake's pelt was black, but he had ginger paws and a white tail tip. His eyes were green like mine. But his had more brown. I enjoyed his company, but sometimes he could be so serious.

"I figured that you'd want your nest next to mine, so I suggested it." Emberlake walked into the den and settled down next to me. "I assume that you want some rest; you've had a long day today."

"Yeah, I guess I have." I replied with a smile.

"Maybe tomorrow, we can go together on hunting patrol."

"Sure, that would be fun!" I was happy that I had at least two cats in the warrior den that cared about me: Emberlake, my best friend, and Aspennose, my father cat and mentor.

"Well, goodnight, Reedheart."

"Goodnight, Emberlake."

And just like that, I fell asleep.

 ***line break***

 _"I don't think this is a good idea, Cloudkit." I looked nervously over the side of the riverbank._

 _"It'll be fine, Reedkit! We just need to get in it and start swimming! It'll be so fun!" Cloudkit looked hopefully at me._

 _"But remember, Cloudkit? We don't know how to swim! And-"_

 _"Pshaw, swimming will be easy! After all, we are Waterclan cats; we were practically born in the water!" Cloudkit playfully nudged me. I fell into the water with a splash._

 _"Cloudkit! Help me!" I was struggling, but then I remembered that one apprentice told me how to swim._ Right! _I was starting to get it. . ._

 _"I'm coming, Reedkit!" Cloudkit jumped in gleefully. Just then, we heard a rumbling. . . It all happened so fast. . ._

 _"No! My kits!" There was a flash of brown fur as my mother jumped into the water to get Cloudkit, then there was a flash of white fur as Aspennose rushed into the water and grabbed me by the scruff. The rumbling only got louder. My father jumped to safety with me in his jaws._ _As soon as we turned around, the other half of our family was swallowed whole by the giant wave that replaced the once small river._

 _"Bridgeheart!" Aspennose immediately dropped me and ran as fast as he could along the river, trying to catch up to the wave that took my mother and sister. He soon gave up and came back to me. He collapsed beside me, pulled me close, and began grooming me. His breaths were fast, and his heart was beating fast. "I'm sorry I couldn't save them." Aspennose couldn't keep himself from crying as he pulled me closer. "I will never let anything happen to you, Reedkit. I will protect you." I fell asleep to the gentle rasping of his tongue._

 ***line break***

 ** _Okay, chapter one done. I'm trying to make each chapter at least 1000 words, so yeah. As always, follow me, review, whatever floats your boat. Constructive criticism! And. . . Razorpaw. . . Is going to need a warrior name. . . Any suggestions?_**


	2. Chapter 2

"As you all know, tonight is the night of the gathering." Pondstar's voice rang out through the clearing. "Reedheart, this is your first gathering, so, Aspennose will tell you all about it. Naturally, Sunpelt will come." She paused, even though she knew who else she was taking. "I will also take Stonepaw, Riverpaw, Bluewhisker, and Fishfeather."When the remaining cats went back to their dens, Pondstar jumped off of the Meeting Stone and lead the chosen cats out of camp.

"So, Reedheart, are you exited for your first gathering?" Aspennose was walking beside me.

"I think so." _It'll be interesting to see how Treeclan reacts to my pelt. . . Well, I guess Razorpaw didn't have a problem with it._

"I actually like gatherings, and getting to see the cats from the other clan. Look! We're almost there." He gestured with his tail. "See that abandoned twoleg den?"

"Umm. . . Yeah. . . I mean, we're not that far away. . ."

"That's where we have our gatherings." We were almost to the den.

"That's looks safe?" I wasn't sure what else to say.

"Looks like Treeclan got here first this time."

"I'm gonna go try and meet people." And with that, I trotted ahead of him, and towards strange cats, away from cats that we're giving me dirty looks. _I wonder if Razorpaw is here._

"Hey, Reedpaw!" I turned around to a half-familiar voice.

"Razorpaw!"

"So, did you get your warrior name yet?" He tilted his head and looked at me questioningly.

"Oh! Uhh. . . Yeah, Reedpaw." He looked at me as if I were stupid. "Wait, no! It's Reed _heart_."

"Nice." He kind of nodded his head.

"So, did you get yours yet?"

"Well, I probably wouldn't have if I didn't have two other siblings becoming warriors, and a sister training to be a medicine cat. That, and my amazing hunting skills. . . I caught like, five rabbits. . . _After_ smelling like Waterclan. . ." He looked at my doubting face. "Okay, maybe it wasn't _five_ _rabbits_ , but it was more than my sisters brought back."

"I used to have a sister, but. . . She got taken by the river." I looked down.

"Well, that sucks. I can't seem to get rid of my sisters." He kind of just shrugged it off. I slightly chuckled.

"Thanks for the sympathy." Inside, I was holding back tears. I really only have two emotional problems: my pelt, and my sister. "You never told me your warrior name."

"Oh, it's Razorclaw." He smiled at his new name.

"How fitting." I said sarcastically.

"Good evening, Treeclan, and Waterclan!" It was the voice of Twistedstar, Treeclan's leader, who was sitting on a piece of wood that was partially attached to the ceiling.

Razorclaw leaned over to me. "We should talk more. Do you want to meet here in about a quarter moon?" He looked at me with a hopeful face.

"Sure." I whispered back.

"Greenleaf has been nice to us, and we have three new warriors: Razorclaw, Midnightleaf,and Shiningbush." Razorclaw straightened when his name was said, and so did his sisters. Twistedstar waited for the cheers to die down. "Nightpelt has kitted two healthy toms, but other than that, I don't think we have any other news." _Wow, three new warriors? I'm the only new one, and we haven't had any kits since Stonepaw and Riverpaw._ Twistedstar turned towards Pondstar.

"My clan has had plentiful prey, and good health, and we also have a new warrior. . . Reedheart!" There was a confused murmur, and someone even called out, 'who's that?'. "Reedheart is the daughter of Pinnose."

"Why haven't we seen her at a gathering before?" Some cat challenged.

"Reedheart, would you please step forward?" I nervously stood up, and looked over at Razorclaw. He stood up after me, and followed me to the front of the small crowd.

"Look at her pelt; it's so weird!" Some cat exclaimed.

"Although Reedheart may have a green pelt, it actually helps her blend in more, bringing us more prey, and she is a great fighter!" Pondstar smiled at me. Most cats looked at me in doubt, but I didn't care, because when I looked back, Razorclaw was there for me. _It's funny how I feel like I can do anything, when I'm by his side._ "Thai you all, for being _so_ supportive!" Pondstar jumped from the ledge she was sitting on, and headed out the door, beckoning the rest of her clan to follow.

"See you in a quarter moon?" Razorclaw asked as I passed by him.

"Yeah." I turned and left, with Razorclaw watching me go.

 ***line break***

"Hey, Reedheart." Razorclaw purred as I arrived at the waterfall near the gathering twoleg den. We decided that that would be a better meeting place.

"Hey, Razorclaw." I smiled and we sat next to each other. "You said that you had another sibling as a medicine cat?"

"Yeah, my brother. Spotpaw. He has spots. He's pretty cool. So is Midnightleaf. Shiningbush on the other hand. . ." He looked at me in exasperation. "She. . . Has always been the 'shining' one." He laughed a little bit. "But I think her warrior name was Shiningbush because her temper is prickly. Like a bush." I started laughing too. "And you said you had a sister. . . Cloudkit?" He looked at me with sympathy. _So he can be sympathetic._

"Yeah."

"Did you get to know her, or. . ."

"Yeah. We were pretty much inseparable. We did everything together."

"Do you ever miss her?" Razorclaw just kept asking questions.

"All the time."

"How did she die?"

"Umm. . ." I couldn't talk anymore because tears were escaping my face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." He pulled me closer and started grooming me. We were just laying there for a while, without talking.

"Its getting late, and some cat might be wondering where I am." I finally spoke.

"Yeah, I guess I was just used to being out all night and being gone all the time. I guess it's different for you." He got up and strechted, and I followed. "If we don't want to be caught, we probably shouldn't have a pattern of when we meet, so, I'll see you at the next gathering, and if we don't see each other, we can meet here the night after." He looked at me, waiting for a response.

"Okay, bye." He walked up to me, licked my nose, and leaned his head against mine.

"Even though I've only seen you three times, I think I'm in love with you."

He didn't give me time to respond, because he left so fast. I managed to make it back to camp without thinking about anything.

"How was your walk?" Aspennose looked asleep, but he couldn't sleep unless he knew I was safe.

"It was good. Goodnight Aspennose."

"Goodnight, Reedheart."

 _Goodnight, Razorclaw._

 **Boom! That was pretty good! Thank you Audrey. You should know that I am pretty bad at plot twists, but, hopefully this story will be good anyway. Follow, favorite. Review. Constructive criticism.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Push, Reedheart, push!" As much as we tried, Razorclaw and I could never have a life together. He suggested that I should just join his clan, but I could never leave my clan, and nether could he. It was the beginning of Greenleaf when we met. Now it was almost halfway through Leaffall.

"I can see the first one! It's almost here!" Every cat thought these were Emberlake's, but I knew who's they were.

"Okay, here's the first one! I think there are two more." About a moon and a half ago, Emberlake was sent off with his brother, Turtlefur to recruit warriors for Waterclan, since we were lacking so many. Pondstar figured that it would be easier to persuade cats in Leaffall, because they would want a place to stay during Leafbare.

"The next one's out, and there's one more. Just give a big push!" Emberlake never knew that I was expecting kits.

"You're all done, Reedheart! You seem healthy, and so do your kits!" Purpleberry left my kits with me, exited the den, and told Aspennose that I was okay, but he would have to wait to see me.

 _Three kits! They will be needed for the clan. I just wish that Razorclaw could see them now._ I knew that now that I was a mother, I couldn't go sneaking out. The smallest kit looked just like Razorclaw, except he had a white tail tip. The largest kit was mostly brown, but had a white belly. He was a tom. The last kit was all black, and a she-cat. _None of them got my pelt. That'll be good for them. . ._ I pondered at them for a moment. _The smallest one should be called Sharpkit. The black one should be Blackkit, and the biggest one should be called Bramblekit. Yeah._ I didn't realize it, but I fell asleep.

 ***line break***

"Will all cats bigger than a rabbit gather around the Meeting Stone for a clan meeting!" Pondsar's familier voice brought all of the cats into the clearing. I just sat outside the edge of the nursery. "Emberlake and Turtlefur have returned from their quest. They have brought three cats back. It is nearly Leafbare, and we will be needing them. We also have two apprentices that are ready to become warriors." Stonepaw and Riverpaw stepped forward. "I have already talked to your mentors about how ready you are to become warriors." She paused for dramatic effect. "Do you, Stonepaw, promise to uphold the warrior code, and serve this clan to the best of your abilities?" Stonepaw's voice was shaky, but he managed to speak.

"I do." Pondstar turned to Riverpaw.

"Do you, Riverpaw, promise to uphold the warrior code, and serve this clan to the best of your abilities?"

"I do." Riverpaw spoke surprisingly clearly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I grant you your warrior names. Stonepaw, from this day forth, you will be known as Stonebend. You will serve your clan well. Riverpaw, you will be known as Riverflow, for your strong leadership skills." The clan burst out in a chant.

"Stonebend, Riverflow! Stonebend, Riverflow!"

"We also have three young cats who wish to join the clan. Over Leafbare, they will not be full apprentices, but they will have the tasks of apprentices, and will learn to hunt and will learn basic fighting moves. Turtlefur and Bluewhisker will oversee the training of Snake, Sky, and Silver." She dismissed the clan by jumping off of the Meeting Stone. I went back into the nursery. I was lying there watching my kits play when Emberlake walked in.

"When did you have kits?" He seemed kind of mad.

"Everyone assumes that they're yours, Emberlake." We were both talking in quiet voices.

"Starclan knows who's kits those are, but they sure aren't mine. . . So who's are that?" I couldn't look at him.

"I can't tell you." I meowed. Emberlake stormed out of the den.

 ***line break***

"This Leafbare has lasted four moons now, and still has more time to take its affects. But, I feel that it is time to make six new apprentices." The clan seemed surprised, but happy at the same time. "Snake, you work well with Turtlefur, so he will be your mentor. Your name is now Snakepaw." Pondstar continued. "Sky, your mentor will be Bluewhisker, and your name will be Skypaw. Fishfeather, you will mentor Silverpaw." Pondstar was only halfway through the naming ceremony, but she was already tired of naming cats. "Blackkit, you are now Blackpaw, and are mentored by Sunpelt. Sharpkit is now Sharppaw, and will be mentored by Emberlake. And finally, Reedheart will mentor Blackpaw." I leaned over and touched noses with my kit. The clan dispersed.

"Do you know what we are going to do first?" I asked my apprentice.

"No, what?" She was jumping up and down.

"We. . . Are going to. . . Learn battle moves!"

"Why?" She looked confused. "Everyone else is taking tours of the territory, or learning how to hunt."

"That is exactly the reason! Then we can get stuff done without distractions. I guess we can just start in the camp. . . Do you know the basic hunting position?"

"Ummm. . . Well, no?"

"Of course you don't." I muttered to myself. "You kind of do this." I got into position. "Now you try." I stood up, ready to critique her. She tried to mimick me. "Get your tail off of the ground!" She did. "Get lower." She did. She did everything exactly as I told her. I was impressed. "Okay, now stand up, and get down again." She did, and her position was perfect. "Okay, just keep practicing that."

"Is that it?" She asked.

"Well, I figured it would take longer for you to perfect that move. If you want to learn the next step, we can."

"Yeah, let's do that!" She was very exited. We spent until sundown practicing.

 ***line break***

 **Thanks again Audrey! Follow, Favorite, Review! And thank you!**


End file.
